Tokyo Mew Mew All Over Again
by KingayKitKat
Summary: This is a total rewrite of the series. I'm going to be basing it off of both the anime and manga, and I'll follow along the basic plot line. However, I'm going to add little bits here, take some here, so that it goes my way. *sneaky eyes* Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Ichigo Momomiya. That was her name.

13 years old, in Jr. High.

Strawberry pink hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

Normal girl. Very normal. Nothing abnormal at all, really.

Well, not yet anyway.

* * *

Yeah, it's not a chapter. I know. But, I didn't mean for it to be, so it's all good. :)

.:.KingayKitKat


	2. A Trip to the Museum

In an Endagered Species Exhibit, Ichigo Momomiya stood nervously next to her date, a dark haired boy named Masaya Aoyama.

It was such a nive day outside too... And yet she was stuck inside...

"Hey, Momomiya-san! Take a look!"

Ichigo smiled upon hearing Masaya's voice, "Sure!"

He was the reason she was stuck inside. But, he was a good reason. Masaya Aoyama was the hottest guy at her school, and anyone would have loved to be in Ichigo's shoes today. She was so lucky to have been able to convince him to come with her.

"...We have so many endangered species on our planet." Masaya said, absorbed in the display.

Aww... he was smiling such a cute smile at the display... It would be nice if he smiled at Ichigo like that.

"What do you think Ichigo?" Masaya asked, turning to her.

"Oh, um, I think it's so important to save the planet!" Ichigo declared hastily.

"I agree." Masaya smiled. He SMILED!

Yes! He was so cute! And he smiled that adorable smile to her!!

"Let's go check out the wolves!" Masaya suggested, scanning the map.

"Sure!" Ichigo replied happily. Even if she was in a boring old exhibit, it didn't really matter to her, so long as she was with Masaya.

The couple headed over to the wolves section, and Ichigo suddenly was really thirsty.

"Hey, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo tapped his shoulder to get his attention, "I'm going to go get something to drink, alright?"

"Ok." Masaya smiled, "I'll be right here." He waved as she walked away.

Ichigo walked outside, she had seen some vending machines somewhere out there when she arrived, so she started searching. "Hmm... where were they?" She asked herself aloud.

Ichigo looked down at her feet, she should hurry, or Masaya would be waiting for a long time. She mentally slapped herself for being unable to find the vending machines.

She set her gaze ahead of her, and was surprised at what she saw.

It was a cafe. A cafe painted very girlish-ly too. It was pink and red all over, along with an occaisional white.

"Wow! What a cute cafe!" She exclaimed aloud. Maybe she should go there sometime with Masaya. Then maybe things could get romantic!

"Oh, true love can be so difficult."

What the heck? Who was..?

Ichigo turned around, and behind her was a short girl, smiling at her sarcastically.

Her hair was a dark blue shade, and wrapped around her head into a pair of odangos. She was pretty, Ichigo had to admit. But why was she talking to her?

"Wha-" Ichigo folded her arms, "This is none of your business."

But the girl continued, "He must be so dense! It's so obvious that you have a crush on him."

Ichigo was annoyed, "Wait a sec, have you been spying on us?!"

"Well..." The girl paused, and put a hand to her cheek in thought, "You two ARE a bit more interesting than these displays."

Ichigo flared at this, "WHAT?!"

But the girl just smiled at her.

"You have been nothing but sarcastic and..." Ichigo began.

"You're really bugging me now!"

"Yeah, well, you think..." Ichigo continued.

Wait, who had said that last part? Ichigo turned around to see three girls surrounding a fourth, green haired girl.

"Your so lame!" One of the girls said.

"I-I'm really sorry, but I brought you hot coffee like you asked me to..." The green haired girl apologized.

"Why would we want hot coffee when it's scorching hot outside?" One of the girls scoffed, her hands on her hips.

"Well... you said hot coffe..." The green haired girl said quietly, only to be yelled at by the other three.

"We don't anymore!"

"We changed our minds!

"Dummy!"

"I'm really sorry!" The green haired girl cried.

"What idiots. The shouldn't bully her at the musuem!" The odango haired girl standing next to Ichigo said, her arms crossed.

"They're ganging up on her!" Ichigo exclaimed, and she was about to step in, when someone else did.

A really short, blond haired girl, probably in Elementary School or so, stepped in front of the green haired girl.

"Hey, pick on someone else!" The girl ordered.

"Shut up!" One of the bullies attempted to slap her, but before you could say, 'Meatballs and bananas!' The blond girl was jumping into the air above their heads.

"W-wow!" The odango girl said, as they watched the scene playing out before them.

"Watch," One of the bullies yelled, holding her hand out before the green haired girls face, "now she's gonna have to pay for this!"

A voice heard from the ceiling, probably the blond girl, "No! Oh, Shoot!"

But before the bully could hurt the green haired girl, another player stepped in.

A, tall, beautiful girl with long purple/black hair grabbed the bullies wrist, and pulled it back. "Stop." Was all she said. And it worked. The bullies left, glaring back at the five girls who had now gathered.

Ichigo sighed. That was really interesting, and yet nerve racking. She turned to the green haired girl, "Are you all right? You didn't get hurt?"

The green haired girl smiled bashfully, "I'm okay." She bowed to the other four girls respectfully, "Thank you all so much! I didn't mean to cause any toruble..."

"No worries." The tall girl stated simply.

The blond girl giggled, "It was fun!"

"I'm glad your okay." Ichigo grinned, and she turned to the odango girl, about to say something else, but the tall girl spoke instead.

"I'd better get going." "See ya!" The blond girl waved erratically.

"Huh?!" "Uh... wait!" Ichigo said, but was unable to continue.  
Ichigo felt her self being thrown up and down as the ground shook.

"What the..?"

"An earthquake?!"

A light rose up in the center of the five girls, seemingly nearly blinding Ichigo.

"NOOO!"

"What's this light?!"

"Does this feel like a regular earthquake?!"

No... this was most definitely not a regular earthquake!!

Suddenly, Ichigo's world was swallowed up by darkness. What was happening?! Ichigo looked around frantically. Where were the other girls?!

Suddenly, a figure popped up in front of her. "A cat?" Ichigo asked herself, why on earth was a cat here?! Then, unavoidably, the cat jumped. Jumped into her. Jumped into Ichigo.

Literally.

Ichigo screamed. She opened her eyes, and there above her, was Masaya. What was he doing here? No, more like, what was she doing here? She had just been outside, now she was in the Museum again.

What the heck...

"How are you feeling?" Masaya asked, leaning above her.

"Oh, I was just a little dizzy is all." She explained, smiling. But on the inside her head was screaming. What the heck was going on?

"C'mon, I'll take you home. Can you stand?" Ichigo's face covered itself with a light pink blush, "Yeah..." 


	3. The First Battle

Ichigo yawned.

For the 4th time in 5 minutes.

It was ridiculous, really. She was exhausted, even though she had gotten plenty of rest last night. But why?

"Hi Ichigo!"

Ichigo opened her sleepy eyes to look at her two friends, Moe, and Miwa. "Oh, hi!"

"You look tired." Miwa commented.

Ichigo shook her head, "No big deal."

"Well, anyway, we have to hurry." Moe pointed out, "The Kendo club has practice this morning." Oh shoot! Ichigo had forgotten all about that! "Let's go!" She announced, and the three ran off, in hopes of being able to make it.

But when the reached the practice, they realized it was hopeless. "Shoot! We're late!" Moe said, noticing the huge crowd gathered around. "Darn, I knew it." Ichigo said, visibly discouraged. How many fan girls did Masaya have anyway?

"He's so cute, that all the girls come to watch him." Miwa grinned, "And I think he's going to the competition!"

"Wow! That's great but..." Ichigo began, "We can barely see him." And it was true. It was nearly impossible to see more than a 'stick figure' of the boy everyone pined for.

Ichigo reached into her pocket, and pulled out the ticket from her date yesterday. She giggled to herself, fingering the ticket lovingly, she was so lucky!

She got to go on a date with him! Even if it was to a dull musuem, a date with an uber-popular guy is still a date withan uber-popular guy! Ichigo was so absorbed in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice the wind was picking up untill the ticket had been ripped from her hands.

"Noo!!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing for it, not realizing that she was over the edge of the balcony. Off balance. About to fall.

She screamed as she plumeted toward the ground, and she heard tons of people calling her name, and Ichigo braced herself for the impact.

Which didn't come. Ichigo had flipped over in the air, and landed amazingly on her feet! Confused at what had just happened, she quickly ran off and away from the crowd.

* * *

But lunch period ended up no better. Ichigo had just sat down with Moe and Miwa, and they started talking about her fall just then.

"I was surprised myself." Ichigo told them, stabbing some food with her fork, "I thought I was toast, but whe knew I could land like that?" She said, taking a bite of the food.

"Um... Ichigo?" Miwa began, "That's great but..." Moe took over, "you're eating my lunch!!"

Ichigo looked down at what she had in her mouth. They were right. In her mouth was a nice big fish.

"Oh, I'm..." Ichigo stood up and ran away, "Sorry!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Ichigo screamed once she was outside. It didn't make any sense! She was falling asleep in class, suddenly an acrobat, and munching on fish in other peoples lunches!! It was almost as though...

"Momomiya-san."

Ichigo turned her head, and there was Masaya. "Hi Aoyama-kun!"

Masaya walked up to her, "Can you spare some time after school today?" Ichigo's face was fluttering slightly pink, "Sure!!"

* * *

Ichigo was tired. For a long time now, they had been cleaning a river. Picking up trash, catching all the litter in it. Yeah, she never really went on a real date with with so far.

But, he could have asked his friends instead of Ichigo, so, maybe he did like her... But she soon realized that Masaya was staring at something. "What are you..?" Ichigo began, but then fell silent.

Rising in front of them, was a gigantic, snarling rat. Screaming was heard as the rat raised it's claws, and striked Masaya!

"Masaya!" Ichigo cried, but of course it was no use. He had been knocked completely unconsious.

Ichigo stood there, horrified. Facing the seven foot tall rat. She knew she should run, but, she couldn't find the strength to move her legs. So Ichigo stood there terrified as the rat advanced upon her.

The rat growled at her. It lifted it's powerful claw, and striked. But at that moment, Ichigo felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to the safety of a nearby tree branch.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo looked up, and realized what had happened. Some blonde guy had saved her. "Ichigo Momomiya?"

What the heck... he knew her name?

"I'm Ryou Shirogane." He told her, "You have to beat the monster."

Silence.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "What do you..." She silenced when she realized that the rat was now preparing to attack them again. "Oh no."

But the blonde teenager had already seen it. He pulled Ichigo to another tree.

Ichigo could feel her cheeks turn scarlet now. She had landed in an even more akward position than the last time. She had been so frightened that she had managed to knock the guy over. Now, the blonde teen was sitting with his back against the tree trunk, and Ichigo was laying on his legs, her arms wrapped around his waist in an effort to stay on the branch.

"Your heavier than you look."

Ichigo flared, "Aah! Go away! Let me go!" When in fact, she had been the one clinging to him. "Stop moving around!" The teen shouted, but too late. Already, Ichigo had tipped herself over the edge of the branch, and she knew she was going to fall.

But before she did, the teen grabbed her hand, and slipped something into it. Ichigo looked back at him, what did he just give her?

Then he let go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Ichigo screamed, and all at once, she began to change.

Something strange was happening. A bright light emmited from somewhere on her inner thigh, and her body was transforming. Something popped out from her head and her waist. And something was happening to her clothes.

When Ichigo opening her eyes, she was still in the air, but her entire outfit had changed.

Ichigo was wearing a frilly pink dress, that had no sleeves. In addition, she had boots, gloves, and garters on her arms and leg. And most surprising of all, she now had cat ears and a tail!

What on earth?!

"Wow!" The teen was heard saying from the tree, "What a success!"

Ichigo landed feet first on the ground. The rat hissed, and swung his paw out. Ichigo somehow managed to dodge, and she heard herself saying, "Nya!" As she did so.

Wait, but, words were coming to her head... "S..?"

"Strawberry Bell!"

Amazingly, a large heart shaped device popped into her hand. This made no sense!! What was happening? But, I have to defeat the monster...

"I guess I have no choice!!" She shouted, striking a battle pose, "For your evil actions, I will make you pay."

Ichigo squinted in determination, "Ribbon, Strawberry CHECK"  
She shouted, thrusting the heart-thing into the air before her.

And it was amazing how it happened, the monster suddenly detatched from some 'Jelly fish' thing, and was turned back into a normal rat.

"What am I saying...?" Ichigo asked herself, and the blonde teenager jumped down from the tree, "Recovery complete." He announced, watching as some pink 'puff ball thing' ate up the jelly fish thing.

"Uh...uh..." Ichigo slumped to the ground, and somehow she was turned back to a normal girl, "What the heck is going on here?!" She suddenly shouted at the teen, "Why did I just fight that monster!?"

The blonde teenager grabbed her chin, "Stop whining." Then he let go of her face once she stopped yelling and continued, "That was a Kirema Anima. Not a monster."

"Kirema Anima?" Ichigo asked, urging him to keep explaining.

"Yes. There are aliens out there, and they are using biological weapons against us. In other words, aliens will infect animals bodies, and turn them into vicious beasts."

The teen looked up at the sky, "To fight back we decided to use endangered species. Animals facing extinction."

"Why?"

"Well, scince these particular species are dyig out, we think that they must have a strong will to preserve their kind." The blonde guy turned back to her, "Therefore, by injecting genetic material into these infected animals, we can counter the aliens."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"So-o." The teen said, "You now have wildcat genes inside of you."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo was shocked, that's not really what she had expected...

"Yep." The blonde pointed a finger at her, "AS a result, you are now our key biological weapong, Mew Mew."

Huh?

"Work hard." He touched her face with the point of his finger, "You're a superhero now."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!


	4. Why Only Me!

"Work hard." He touched her face with the point of his finger, "You're a superhero now."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

"I-I don't understand." She finally told him.

"I'll explain. Follow me." The blond teen ordered, grabbing her hand. "Wait..." Ichigo cried as he pulled her toward a car, "Let me go!"

"The cars right there! Just come!"

"Wait a minute!!"

"Ryou, this lady will not be pleased with your behavior."

The two turned around, who had spoken? It was a tall man with long brown hair. He was probably in his twenties or so. He bowed respectfully to Ichigo, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Keiichero Akasaka." He took her hand and kissed it, very gentlemanly.

"Keiichero..." Ryou said, sweatdropping.

"Here I am! Ms. Ichigo Momomiya should be escorted, PROPERLY."

"Oh, uh..." Ichigo said, and she slowly began backing up. "I don't get what's going on! I'm totally lost!" At that moment, her foot caught on something laying on the ground, and she tripped.

"Ow..." She rubbed her foot, "What did I trip on?" She looked at it and drew a sharp breath.

"Masaya!" Ichigo cried, standing up, and attempting to rush over to him. But, the blonde teen put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"How will you explain this to him?"

She looked at the ground.

Only minutes later, a car was heading off and away from the park. And inside the vehicle, were Ichigo, the driver, Keiichero Akasaka, and the blonde teenager who Ichigo remembered was named Ryou Shirogane.

Ichigo looked at the teen sitting next to her, who was staring out the window. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this... but I guess it was too late for that, for at that moment the car stopped and Keiichero helped her out.

Ichigo stared in wonder at the sight before her, "This is that new cafe!"

"Yep." Ryou agreed, "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! Our 'headquarters'."

The two opened the doors, and inside the cafe it was just as pink and frilly as on the outside.

But Ichigo wasn't distracted. "Wh-who are you guys? Really?"

"I'm a super-rich high school student." Ryou smirked. "And I manage the cafe. (That's my cover." Keiichero told her.

"Oh..." Ichigo was still not satisfied, "Will you explain to me what's happening now?"

"And so, your job is to battle these infected creatures." Ryou announced to her after they had explained the basics.

"But why me?!" Ichigo shouted, as behind her Keiichero smiled, "Ryou, I just love your short and simple answers like that."

"But why me?! Why JUST ME?!"

"Just you?" Ryou repeated, looking to Keiichero.

"Actually, it isn't just you." Keiichero explained, "We gathered five genetic material from endangered species."

"So that means..." Ichigo was still confused.

"It means there are four others like you." Keiichero said, nodding his head.

"Really?!" Ichigo was glad, she didn't want to be the only one. At that moment Ryou approached her, and grabbed her skirt.

"It's around here."

"Stop it you pervert!!"

"I just want to show you something!"

"No! Stop!"

"Be quiet! Just hang on!"

"Wait!"

"This is the mark."

"Eh?"

Ichigo flushed pink at the position she was in. Why did she always end up in akward positions with him? Ryou was leaning over her, holding her leg.

Ichigo looked down at where he was pointing, and it was true. There was some kind of mark on her inner thigh. That must have been where the light emmitted from in the battle before.

"Injection of the genetic material leaves a mark." Ryou began, "The other four Mews will have a similar mark. Look for it."

"Ryou..." Keiichero sweatdropped.

"I thought..." Ryou scoffed, "Showing her would be easier."

"Momomiya-san, you must be exhausted. Why don't you just go home for today?"

"..."

"Anyway, you will be back to normal as soon as all the aliens are eliminated. Your ned abilities will deteriorate when you no longer need to fight."

"All the aliens?" Ichigo asked, plainly worried.

Keiichero turned to Ryou, "Will you take Ichigo home?"

"Sure." Ryou grabbed a jacket and shoved it on, "Let's go."

They began walking to her house. Ichigo took great care to make sure that she stayed a good distance behind him. He was such a jerk. She didn't need him to take her home.

"Why are you walking so far behind?" Ryou asked her, turning around. "No reason." Ichigo retorted, and he continued walking.

Hmm... Ichigo shivered. It was pretty cold out that night, and she was in her short sleeved, short skirt school uniform. That didn't help. She shivered again, sneezing as she did.

"Ungh..." How cold! Er, warm? Something warm was on her shoulders! Ichigo looked up to see Ryou looking down at her in concern, wrapping his jacket around her.

"Are you alirght? You didn't catch a cold, did you?"

Ichigo's cheeks were now the same color as her hair.

"Uh, I hope not..." She stuttered, and when he just smiled, she looked down at the ground.

"I thought you were just some big jerk... but, your sweet."

Ryou looked surprised at this, and shrugged it off, "Of course I'm concered about you."

Suddenly Ichigo wondered if he was about to say... No. No, he couldn't, she was in love with Masaya!

"Your our ultimate weapon."

That blew it.

"Jerk!" Ichigo threw the jacket at his confused face, "You are a jerk after all"  
And with that, she stormed off, leaving her escort alone. 


End file.
